You're mine, and I am yours
by Xx4tuneCookieXx
Summary: Just a little one shot of Senri and Rima. Senri and Rima have been best friends as long as they could remember. But what happens when they suddenly realize they see each other more than just best friends? Enjoy and please no harsh reviews! R&R. Romance, Friendship, & Humor.


******You're mine, and I am yours**

* * *

**H****ey guys! It's been awhile since I've wrote a story here. As most of you know, I've discontinued my story "Who Knew We'd Fall For Each other". I just couldn't think of any ideas so gomenasai minna :c So here's my one shot of Rima and Senri! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Senri's POV**

My eyes shot open from my short nap, and the only thing I could think of was my best friend Rima. Rima and I been best friends since as long as I could remember. Class and the modeling shoot was canceled due to reasons I couldn't even care less. I sat up from my bed and decided to visit Rima. These past days, she was the only person I could think of. Thinking of her, developed a weird feeling in my stomach. Hm. That's not like me.

As I walked down the hall I see Aidou and Ruka fighting as always. And of course.. Kain trying to settle the fight.

" You are so annoying you know that.?!" I looked at Ruka and then to Aidou.

" The only annoying person here is you Ruka! Ugh.. stop getting all up on me. Are you on your period or something? Chill. " Aidou rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms. Ahh… this was a waste of my time.

As I passed those two annoyingly vampires I've finally reached Rima's room. I was hesitant to knock on the door. Usually I would just knock and get right in, without being hesitant, but this time I was. I put myself together, and I gently knocked on the door.

"Rima, it's me Senri, can I come in?"

Rima opened the door in an instant, her burnt orange hair wasn't in it's signature pigtails. Her hair was down, and her ocean blue orbs staring into my silver – blue eyes. She was just beautiful that's all I can say.

She finally opened her mouth " Senri you could just come in you know. You don't really need to knock." Rima said as a smirk appeared in the corner of her lips.

I stared at her blankly but made my way through inside. I sat on her bed, as I watched every movement of hers. Rima was cleaning everything from her closet. Maybe I should've done the same, since my room is a filthy "dung heap."

"What brings you here Senri? What's up? " Rima turned around to face me.

"Nothing. Lonely. Mind to keep me company?" I teased and smirked as I saw Rima blush.

" Um.. Senri are you okay? Are you drunk?" As Rima tried to conceal the blush that appeared on her face. How cute. She didn't think I noticed.

Taking advantage of this moment I stood up and hugged her with my arms around her waist. She tried to let go but I wouldn't let her. The more she tried to let go, the tighter I held her.

**Rima's POV**

As Senri held me tight I didn't have the strength to let go anymore. Without thinking I returned the hug. My face was buried into his shirt, as his chin rested on my forehead. Exactly what is happening? My heart was beating fast as his. Finally I broke the silence.

"Um.. Sen..Senri.." I stuttered his name.

"Yes Rima ?" He said as he let go and looked deep into my eyes.

" What's up with you? Like I mean, you've been acting different today. Did something happen?" I asked concerned.

"I just told you I'm lonely. That's all." I knew he was hiding something from me. And it wasn't like him.

As I stared blankly into space thinking what might be wrong, Senri suddenly moved closer as his hands held firmly on my waists. His actions were so fast my heart started beating fast again, and I just knew my face was burning up.

Do I like Senri? More than just a best friend?

My arms instantly flew, as it wrapped around his neck. I looked into his eyes and I knew he wanted what I wanted. My fingers tangled up into his mahogany hair, as his grip on my waist gripped tighter. We both leaned closer as our noses touched. I went in closer and that was it. Our lips collided, and everything around us was forgotten. We were both in our own world. Senri's tongue brushed my lower lip asking for entrance. I allowed it and our tongues began to dance in its own waltz.

Suddenly Ruka opens the door as I heard a little giggle come from her mouth. Senri and I both let go of each other in a flash and looked at Ruka.

"Oh my gosh, sorry to disturb! You can continue now!" Ruka had a wide smile and gave me two thumbs up.

I looked over to Senri and smiled. Senri then took my hand and entwined his fingers with mine. He looked up to me and returned the smile.

"So does that mean we're a couple now?" I said blushing looking down without making eye contact with him.

With Senri still having his hands in mine, my face was suddenly lifted up.

"Yes.. I guess we are. You're mine and I'm yours. " He smiled warmly at me and before I could say anything, Senri went in for another kiss.

* * *

**OMFG I AM FINALLY DONE. This all took me 2 hours to write this story and only took me a day. ( 6/3/13) I know this isn't really as good as other stories but I tried. **** PLEASE BE NICE! I haven't really wrote any stories for a long time here. And I just started to think of the idea while typing out this story. I hoped you enjoy.**

**REVIEW FOR MORE STORIES IN THE FUTURE!**

**Arigato Gozaimasu! **


End file.
